


Everyone loves Misaki

by Kirisame_Reflet



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Harems, Shorts, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirisame_Reflet/pseuds/Kirisame_Reflet
Summary: A collection of short snippets of everyone just loving Misaki in the smallest ways.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Kasumi Comes Poppin' In

* * *

"Oh, Misaki-chan!" 

Misaki looked behind her to see an energetic Kasumi zooming in towards her with a wide grin. 

"Good morning, Toyama-san." She greeted back. "Nice running into you today." 

"Hey, hey, Misaki-chan, do you know what day it is today?" 

"Mmm... February 14." 

"That's right! Today's a special day!" 

Kasumi was energetically jumping up and down. Something's definitely got her riled up. Misaki took some thought and realized today was valentines day.

"Ah, right." Misaki smiled. "It's that romantic day everyone is crazy for." 

"Mm-hmm! Valentines day makes my heart get that sparkling beat! I can't wait to see if someone would give me something, or rather if the person I'll give my present to will like it as well!" 

"Someone to give a present to?" 

"Yup!" I have it right here- "

Kasumi stopped and hid her present. 

"Toyama-san? Are you alright?" 

"Ah... yeah I am!" Kasumi nervously laughed. "Just um... here!" 

Kasumi brought out a small, prettily wrapped box and handed it over to Misaki. 

"E-e-eh?!" Misaki stammered. 

"I-it's for you, Misaki-chan!" Kasumi nervously said. "Happy valentines day!" 

Misaki was dumbfounded. How on earth was she picked by Toyama-san of all the people to be given a present? 

Nevertheless, she took it with a beet red expression on her face and scratched her head. 

"T-thank you for the this, Toyama-san!" Misaki smiled awkwardly, still shocked at the sudden gesture. 

"Of course! And also, here!" 

Kasumi suddenly leaned in and planted a kiss on Misaki. 

"Wah!" 

That definitely caught Misaki off-guard. She didn't object to it, but her embarrassment just skyrocketed. 

"E-e-e-ehhhh?!" Misaki covered her face. "T-Toyama-san?!" 

"Gotta go, bye bye Misaki!" Kasumi winked as she dashed away. 

Misaki was still stunned. This was the first time someone ever shown her that much affection. 

"Oh my gosh, what just happened?!" Her mind spun around, trying to process everything. 

"I should get to school first, aaaaaah...." 


	2. Rimi Presents a Thriller

Misaki rushed into her classroom immediately and sat down at her desk, trying to catch a break. She was pretty early, earlier than Kasumi was too, despite her rushing off.

"Whew..." Misaki sighed. The tingling sensation of Kasumi's cheek kiss still lingered on her nerves. That was the first time someone ever done that. It was probably just a friendly gesture, right?

"Ah, Misaki-chan!"

A small voice came from the classroom's doorway, where a short, black haired girl stood.

"Oh, Rimi! Good morning."

Rimi came in and sat beside Misaki. "Today's such a nice day, isn't it?"

"It is, it is..."

Misaki was being cautious. She couldn't just say what Kasumi just did this morning, so she tried to play it cool and tried to divert her mind that may slip her tongue.

"Ah, Rimi, do you have the copy of the zombie manga we were talking about last time?"

"Eep!" Rimi gasped. "Um... about that."

"Oh, did you leave it at home? No worries, it's fine-"

Before Misaki can finish, Rimi brought out a neatly wrapped box.

 _AGAIN?!_ screamed Misaki internally.

"T-today is valentines' day, so I thought I'd um..." Rimi was blushing. "I'd give you a copy of it as... as a gift. Please, take it!"

She timidly handed over her gift to the flustered Misaki. First Kasumi, then Rimi? Is some magic happening among the Poppin' Party members?

"Th-thank you, Rimi..." Misaki smiled, taking Rimi's gift and storing it away neatly in her bag. "I appreciate the- AH?!"

Rimi leaned in and kissed Misaki's forehead. "Happy valentines' day!"

Again, Misaki just stared in shock.

"W-w-w-wha-whaaaa?"

Her mind was obviously fried at how bizarre everything was going on right now.

"U-um Rimi, I gotta go to the restroom first! Be right back!"

"A-ah, okay, Misaki-chan!"

With that, she took off to the restroom with a bright red face, leaving the timid girl chuckling in the classroom.

"Misaki-chan is so cute..."


	3. Aya Captures the Moment

Misaki made it to the washroom and tried to freshen up. Staring at the mirror, she saw her face still flushed red from Rimi's sudden move.

It's impossible for two people to actually have a thing for her, right? She never really saw herself as pretty, nor attractive for anyone, so it was a huge shock that out of the blue, two of her friends would have shown that kind of gesture.

"Hah..." Misaki washed her hands and cleaned up. "Calm down Misaki, it's probably just a weird dream or thing going on. Just stay calm..."

After breathing in deep, Misaki relaxed herself and felt ready to go back. She left the washroom and ran into someone with a phone in hand.

"Oh, Misaki-chan!" A bubbly voice spoke.

"A-Aya-senpai!" Misaki replied. "G-good morning."

"You don't look so well, Misaki-chan. Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry! Just kinda jumpy today that's why, ahahaha..."

"Ah right, today's valentines' day!" Aya giggled. "It's natural for us to be jumpy. Even I can't wait to see what today has in store for me, so that's why I'm taking extra pictures to post on my blog!"

On cue, she shot a selfie on the hallways and smiled at the photo.

"Teehee, I can't wait to search about today's results!" The idol smiled blissfully. "I know, wanna take a selfie together, Misaki-chan?"

"Are you sure that'll be alright for your blog?" She asked.

"Of course! I post my selfies with everyone from school and from Pastel*Palletes all the time, and you should be no exception."

Aya went beside Misaki and lifted her camera up.

"Smile!" She winked for the camera. Misaki bust out a cute grin as Aya took the shot.

"Another one, smile!"

_Click!_

"Last one, make it a beautiful one!"

Misaki took a peace sign pose and grinned once more.

"One... two..."

_Chu!_

Aya kissed Misaki on the cheek at the right moment when she took the shot.

"E-e-eeeeeeh?? Aya-s-senpai?!"

"Happy valentines day, Misaki-chan!" Aya smiled brightly. "I'm not gonna upload that photo to my blog, that one is only mine!"

Aya waved goodbye as she went up to her own class. Misaki, on the other hand, felt like she wanted to melt down to the earth.

Three in a row in the morning. THREE!

What is going on in valentines day?! 


	4. Kanon Clings like Jellyfish

Misaki is absolutely stumped. 

Class hasn't even started and she's been kissed 3 times within the day. Strangely enough when class started, Kasumi and Rimi were oddly the same as if nothing happened at all between them. 

When the period ended, Misaki immediately took off to catch a breath. She stopped by a vending machine and bought bottled tea, drinking it down in one gulp. 

"Whew..." she sighed. "Valentines day surely got everyone in strange moods today." 

She threw away the bottle in a garbage bin and bumped into someone. 

"Ah, Misaki-chan!" A blue-haired girl yelped. 

"Kanon-san, what are you doing here?" Misaki asked her friend. 

"I um, got lost looking for the cafeteria, and..." 

Misaki let out a laughing sigh. "Kanon-san, it's been a while since we've been studying here and you still get lost? Oh dear..." 

"Fuee, I'm sorry!" 

"Come on, I was just thinking of grabbing something to eat too, let's go together." 

"Okay!" 

For some reason, Kanon took hold of Misaki's arm. Misaki wasn't bothered by it as she escorted her clueless friend into the busy cafeteria of Hanasakigawa. They fell in line and waited until they reached the counter to get their food. 

They went outside to the open areas and found a bench where they could sit alone in peace. 

"There we go, time to eat!" Misaki said, bringing out a sandwich she bought. 

"Thank you so much for accompanying me, Misaki-chan~!" Kanon smiled. 

"Of course, no worries." 

The two dug in their food and talked about band rehearsals and schedules. 

"I don't think we'd have practice today," Misaki said. "Kaoru-san is probably busy in her drama club right now since it's valentines day; as far I know they always run a special romantic play every 14th of February." 

"Oh right, today is valentines day!" Kanon clapped her hands. "Has anyone given you anything yet, Misaki?" 

Misaki almost choked on her food. She couldn't exactly tell Kanon what transpired early morning, so she decided to play it cool. 

"Mmm naaah," Misaki laughed. "I'm not really into those type of stuff anyway." 

"Oh, I see I see." Kanon said, almost with a disappointed tone. 

The bell rang, and it was almost time for next period. 

"Looks like we gotta go!" Misaki said. 

"Yup! Oh, Misaki-chan?" Kanon called out. 

"Hmm? What is it?" 

"You got a bit of food on your face." 

"Oh really? Thanks for noticing-" 

Kanon swooped in and kissed Misaki's cheek that had the bit hanging. Kanon looked at her and giggled. 

"Happy valentines day, Misaki-chan!" The cheeky Kanon laughed and ran off. 

"K-K-Kanon-Saaaaaaan!" 


	5. Tsugumi Serves some Sweet Treats

School ended.

Misaki was glad she wasn't assigned on cleaning duty today. The moment the bell rang, she packed up as swiftly as she can and ran out of the school.

"Gah, gotta not let anyone else from school catch me!" She thought.

But still, it's not that she disliked the gestures her friends made for her. In fact, she was somewhat flattered that everyone went their length to show their affection. The thought of it made Misaki blush, feeling more flustered and giddy rather than panicked.

"W-well, surely no one else would be doing such a thing anymore, right? Valentines' should be over at this time."

_Ha ha, she was wrong._

She decided to stop by at Hazawa Coffee to take a small break from school. She entered, and tbe fresh aroma of brewed coffee immediately energized her.

"Good afternoon! Ah, it's you Misaki!"

Tsugumi approached her casually and waved. "Table for only one?"

"Yes, thank you Tsugumi~" Misaki smiled. "I'll head over to order now."

Misaki placed her order and sat down on a table. The place wasn't packed, but most of the customers were couples out enjoying a lovey-dovey day; feeding each other sweets while giggling like children.

"That seems rather pleasant." Misaki said with a chuckle.

"Here you go, Misaki!"

Tsugumi laid down Misaki's order: Her hot coffee as she liked it, and a surprisingly big slice of cake to go with it.

"Woah, that's an extra!" Misaki marveled at her pastry.

"Well, it's valentines day, so we're tossing in every order a little bit of extra so everyone can enjoy!"

"That sounds like a very generous gimmick, thank you!"

Misaki dug in and fell in love with the dessert of the day.

"Mmm, delicious! The sweetness of the cake goes well with coffee!"

"Teehee! I'm glad you liked it, Misaki~."

In under 20 minutes, Misaki finished her food, feeling very satisfied with her order. She paid up and was escorted by Tsugumi to the front door.

"Thank you for coming today, Misaki!" Tsugumi smiled cheerily.

"And thank you for serving great coffee and treats at your place!" Misaki replied. "I'm bound to return for more!"

"Ah, which reminds me! I almost forgot something that's on the house to go!"

"Which is...?"

Tsugumi leaned in and kissed Misaki's cheeks.

"Mmmwah!" Tsugumi leaned back and giggled. "Happy Valentines day!"

"G-g-aaaaaaah?!"

Misaki's face flushed red yet again; her brain trying to process what just happened.

"Oh! Gotta run, more customers are coming!" Tsugumi said. "There's more where that came from, so please stop by again!"

The cheeky Tsugumi winked before returning back to the café, leaving the flustered Misaki out still trying to process what just happened

"Tsu-ts... Tsugumi?! You tooooo?!"


	6. Kaoru turns Fantasy to Reality

A week later... 

Misaki's memories from the past few days where 5 of her friends had shown a lot of affection towards her were still fresh, yet those all seemed silly to her now. Thinking about it now just made her smile and felt appreciated. 

Her phone rang in her pocket. She fished it out and looked at who was contacting her. 

"Kaoru-san, huh?" She said, picking up the call. "What's up, Kaoru-san?" 

"Ah, Misaki!" Kaoru greeted in her usual Shakespearean manner. "I've promised to do a short rerun of my play last week at Kokoro's place for Hello Happy, and we're waiting for you to come over!" 

"Eh?" Misaki blinked. "It's kinda sudden so I don't think I'll be able to make it." 

"Not to worry! People are coming over to give you a ride now!" 

On cue, a familiar, white van pulled over, and out stepped the Tsurumaki black suited men and women. If it wasn't for Misaki knowing them the most, this could qualify as a kidnapping. 

Misaki sighed and got into the van, making herself comfortable for the ride. 

In a few minutes, they arrived at the grand Tsurumaki residence. The suits pointed Misaki towards the indoor theater where they normally rehearse. Her friends were already there; Kaoru being the standout one as she was already in a grand prince's costume. 

"Ah, ah, Misaki is here!" Kokoro bounced towards the confused girl and dragged her over to the stage. "We've been waiting for the princess of this play!" 

"Hold up, princess?!" Misaki blinked in confusion. 

"Yeah, Mii-kun!" Hagumi piped in. "We wanted you to help Kaoru-kun for the play this time! We wanna see you act since all we see is Michelle anyway!" 

Misaki eyed Kanon and silently pleaded for help. To her horror, Kanon giggled and sided against her. 

"I wanna see you up there on stage too, Misaki-chan!" Kanon giggled mischievously. A glint in her blue eyes left an impression on Misaki on what's to come if she climbed up and faced Kaoru. 

Accepting defeat, she climbed up and played along. Kaoru leaned forward and took her hands. 

"Ah, fair maiden! How silky your hand feels to the touch!" Kaoru began acting. "Thou be blessed by the heavens, lo, I have been blessed more to have felt your divine being in the tips of my hand!" 

"Ahah..." Misaki was embarrassed. She knew it was all stage play, but Kaoru's overwhelming charisma captivated her fully. "T-thank you, d-dear... prince?" 

She was unsure of what to say, nevertheless, Kaoru picked up from Misaki's improvisation. "I beg you, dear maiden, do not feel antsy when I am with you! In fact, it is my own heart that dances fast like cupid's arrow zooming in towards me when I laid my eyes on you!" 

Kaoru leaned forward and gently cupped Misaki's cheeks. Her crimson eyes drilled right into Misaki's soul, reflecting a gleam of passion. 

"Will you allow me, dear maiden, a kiss from your divine lips?" 

"A-a-a-a-ahhhh-ahhh..." Misaki was feeling ultra shaky. She knows it's coming right at her, but strangely, she doesn't want to refuse it either. With a timid "okay", Kaoru slowly leaned in. 

_Oh gosh, ohgoshohgoshohgoshohgosh_

To her surprise, Kaoru has planted the kiss on her cheek. 

"H-huh...?" Misaki felt a bit dumbfounded. 

"Alas, my dear maiden. I shall only kiss you on the lips when the day of our unity in marriage becomes one!" Kaoru declared, prancing away from her. "Wait for me, my dear maiden, for I shall return for you!" 

With that, Kaoru took a bow, and that was the end. Her friends cheered from the bleachers while Misaki was still frozen in her place. 

That... that was pretty anticlimactic from what she expected from Kaoru! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, sorry I haven't been writing. I've been dealing with dumb heartaches which took the life out of me, but I'm doing better now! Expect more soon only for the best girl~


End file.
